Various useful benzothiazepines are known. See, patents classified in U.S. Pat. class 540 subclass 491, e.g., the following, incorporated herein by reference: Krapcho, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,967 (Jan. 29, 1963); Kugita et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,257 (Feb. 9, 1971); Weller, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,988 (Apr. 23, 1985); Takeda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,175 (Jan. 28, 1986); Floyd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,131 (Apr. 22, 1986). Such art discloses that these compounds are useful, as may be appropriate, as drugs for the treatment of Parkinsonsim, as antidepressants, as tranquilizers, as coronary vasodilators, as hypotensive agents, as cerebral vasodilators, as antiarrhythmic agents, as anti-anginal agents, as antifibrillatory agents as anti-asthmatic agents, and in limiting myocardial infarction.
The art lacks and needs further benzothiazepines, to include those having other uses.